


Golden Eyes

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fireflies, Friendship, Gen, Owl City, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. What he doesn't understand is why Merlin doesn't trust him enough to tell the truth. Parody of Owl City's "Fireflies".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the show or the song, this is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

(VERSE ONE)  
I will not be surprised  
When you flash your golden eyes  
And all around us, my room starts to dance

'Cuz I've known for quite some time  
And this time the joke is mine  
But somehow, this joke won't make me laugh

(CHORUS)  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That you do trust in me  
It's hard to say "I know" when you  
Won't reveal to me  
The secret that you keep,  
I'll keep it too  
I'll keep it too

(VERSE TWO)  
But I get a thousand shrugs  
When I ask what that noise was  
Or how I'm alive when I should have died

'Cuz that sorcerer ran at me  
Hissed a spell and his eyes gleamed  
He tried to kill me but I'm still alive

(CHORUS)  
I'd like to make myself belive  
That you do trust in me  
It's hard to say "I know" when you  
Won't reveal to me  
The secret that you keep,  
I'll keep it too  
I'll keep it too

(BRIDGE)  
I'll leave my eyes opened just a crack  
 _-Why must you hide this from me?-  
_ As you clean my room with just a snap  
 _-Why must you hide this from me?-  
_ With me, your secret will be safe  
 _-Why must you hide this from me?-_  
I swear I'll take it to my grave

(VERSE THREE)  
To ten million easy lies  
I'll scoff and just roll my eyes  
Pretend I'm not hurt that you don't trust me

But maybe someday you'll  
Realize I'm not a fool  
And you'll tell me what I already see

(CHORUS)  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That you do trust in me  
It's hard to say "I know" when you  
Won't reveal to me  
The secret that you keep…  
Someday there'll be no more lies…

Your golden eyes


End file.
